Bluberry's Dream
by GinnyPotter2
Summary: A blue zafara goes on a mission to find out about her dream and it turns out to be a wonderful journey that opens her eyes and reveals her past. plz r&r!!! i even take flames!!! and its my 1st 1 so i know it sux


**Bluberry's Dream**

***A woman singing a lullaby…a hazy pink light…a baby's room with a small crib…and then- only the cold, unwelcoming face of an old, yellow techo…***

I, Buberry_77563 the blue zafara, woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around my room and sighed. That had been the third time this week that I had awaken from that very strange dream. Usually recurring dreams didn't bother me, but this one made me uneasy for some reason. I was a very curios zafara, and therefore wanted desperately to know what it meant and why it made me feel so uncomfortable. I sighed a second time, then finally got out of bed and trudged down the carpeted stairs of my neohome.

            "Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?" my mother, qtdolphin1024, said to me as soon as her face was visible from the kitchen.

            "Actually, not so good. I've been having this really odd recurring dream…"

            "Really? Well, tell me about it sweetie." I continued to describe my dream to my patiently listening mother. When I was finished, my mom just looked away and said in a distant tone, "You shouldn't worry about things like that-It's only a dream. Now just eat your breakfast and head along to school."

            _"Well, that was odd!" _I thought _"Mom is always the one who sits there having the most fun trying to figure out me and my sisters' dreams. She always says that dreams are important things not to be thrown aside and forgotten. She says that they are the complex workings of you subconscious mind and she tells us that sometimes your subconscious knows more about you than your normal state of mind, because sometimes your normal state of mind blocks out things that they either don't want to know, aren't ready for yet, or in denial of."_

            "Bluberry?! Neopia to Bluberry!!!"

            "What?! Huh?! I snapped back to life to see my little sister, Sweetlilcow216, waving her hand in front of my face calling my name in an annoyed way. 

            "You space out too much!" Sweetlilcow told me with a giggle.

            "Hmm…space" my Mom said, thinking "Do you guys want to go to the space station today?! It'll be tons of fun, come on!"

            "Yay!!!! Yippee!!!" Sweelilcow shouted with glee

            "Yeah, sure, whatever." I told her, not really caring. Besides, I liked faerieland much better. My mother looked at me quizzically and then said, "How about we just play one game of gormball, and then leave to go to faerieland!"

            "Okay, but we are backing Ursula Usul!!!" Sweetlilcow told my Mom.

            "What do you think, Bluberry?" My mom inquired

            "Sounds good." I said with still very little enthusiasm. My mom gave me a worried look followed by our family's trademark sigh.

            After winning an exciting game of gormball, we headed off to faerieland.

            "Can we do the coloring game first, Mommy? Please?" my sister asked with her cutest pouty face

            "Oh, alright." my Mother said, giving in to her trickery. I let out an irritated grunt, due to the fact that I absolutely despised that game. As Sweetlilcow tried to decide which neopet to color, I thought of an idea. I slowly, quietly, and carefully slid out the door unnoticed by my mom and sister. As soon as I was outside I began to run off to Jhudora's Cloud. When I finally came upon it, I stood inches from the cloud in a hesitant manner. Did I really want to do this? _Yes._ I told myself _I have to do this-I have to approach the dark faerie. It's the only way._ I continued my walk up to Jhudora with a bold, confident outer appearance, even though inside all I felt was nervousness and anxiety gnawing at my chest. A lump was caught in my throat, but on top of the neck that held that throat was high held head. Jhudora suddenly jolted her head in my direction as she noticed my presence.

             "What do you want?!" she snapped, nastily. 

            "I…was… um…uh…" I staggered losing my confidence

            "Well, what is it?! I don't have all day!" I started to try again, with sweaty palms and a bitten lip, "I was just…um…wondering if you would…um…maybe…um…help me with something…"

            "Help you!" Jhudora laughed cruelly, "I don't help anyone! At least not for free…"

            "What do you want?!" I asked, straitening up to look her in the face. "I'll do anything for you!"

            "Tell me what it is you want, and I'll name my price!"

            "Okay!" I agreed happily "Well, you see, I've been having this recurring dream, and I feel really weird about it, so I was wondering if you could translate the dream for me and tell me why I feel so strange about it."

            "Hmm… I'll tell you what. Just find me a Cobrall, and bring it back to me here, and I will translate your dream for you."

            "I can't thank you enough! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I thanked her, gratefully. 

            "Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up! I'm only giving you a couple of hours!"

            "Yes, of coarse!" I thanked her one last time and then headed off to the market place…

            By the time I had reached the main shops I was starving! Luckily, I had brought 5,000 np's with me for the trip, just in case. _That should be enough to get me a quick slice of __Chocberry Pizza and still have enough left over for the Cobrall._ I thought to myself. I opened the door of the pizza parlor, and Pizzaroo, only to be greeted by the friendly old bloomaroo telling me that he had all sorts of uniquely flavored pizzas straight from the oven. I quickly purchased and devoured my pizza, and then continued on to the market place. Once I reached the Shop Wizard, I let out a sigh of relief. The jubjub came up to me and asked me what it was I was looking for. I politely told him that I was in search of  cobrall. As soon as I said it he showed me list of shops with the exact petpet I was looking for. I thanked him kindly, then quickly went to the cheapest one, which happened to be a shop owned by babyblu2249, who was selling it for 1,999 nps. I had just enough nps to purchase the cobrall! Once the purchase was made, I hugged the petpet in delight. I had done it! Now, all that I needed to do was give the cobrall to Jhudora!

            Following a long walk back to faerieland, I stood in front of the dark faerie presenting her with the cobrall.

            "Aww…well isn't she precious!" Jhudora cooed, mockingly "I think I'll name her Queenie, because she is going to be cut up and put in a potion to switch the bodies of me and the Queen faerie!"

            "Well, actually, it's ;the Queen faerie and me' " I started, "Wait a second! What?! You're going to _kill_ him! NO!!!"

            "Who cares about the cobrall?!" Jhudora spat "I'm going to rule faerieland!" 

            "Not if I can help it!" I yelled, running out the door with the cobrall

            "Come back here little…" Jhudora's voice trailed off and I ran like the wind with my cheetah movement towards the hidden tower.

            In the hidden tower, I stared dumbstruck at all the incredibly valuable, powerful items. The Faerie Queen stood in the midst of it all with such radiance and gentleness that it made me shiver. It seemed liked she was surrounded by a faint, purple glow. I approached her, humbly, trying not to make direct eye contact. 

            "Something troubles you." she told me in a tender, whispery tone as she looked into my eyes

            "Y-yes…" I stammered timidly

            "Well…?" she inquired in a surprisingly patient tone

            "It's Jhudora! You see, I wanted her to translate my dream, so she told me to get a cobrall for her. Then, when I brought her this cobrall that I am holding, she told me she was going to kill her to use her in a potion to switch bodies with you so she could rule faerieland!" 

            "Well, that is troublesome, isn't it." was her simple response "Come with me to the dungeon, and we will create a potion to prevent it from happening." I nodded slightly and then followed the queen faerie down five flights of stairs. Eventually, we reached the nicest, cleanest, most attractive dungeon I had ever seen. no sooner had we closed the door behind us when the queen faerie began to speak, "All of the ingredients we need are down here, we just need to put the potion together by following the instructions in this" she pointed to an old musty buck on a table "book."

            Fifteen minutes later, as we were still working on the potion, I looked up at the queen faerie and said, "May I ask you one question?"

            "Ask as many as you would like." she responded, kindly

            "What's your name? I mean, it seems like Jhudora is the only faerie who actually has a name! Why is that?"

            "My name is Lavender, and the reason most of my sisters and I never told anybody else our names, is because nobody ever asked."

            "Oh, and I have another question-Why is Jhudora evil? Didn't she start out good?"

            "Well, tell me, child, how do we define pure good from pure bad? Can't something be both? Too many of us see things in black and white, but nothing is completely good or bad. It is all in shades of gray. Even the Snowager has some good in him. Even the Monoceraptor, Pant Devil, Swamp Ghoul, even Jhudora has some good. It goes the other way, too. I have some bad in me, also. I may seem all good and great, but even I sometimes do some selfish or mischievous things. Jhudora wants to and decided to be bad, and that is what makes her a darker shade of gray. Everyone has the potential to do anything they want. It is what we do with that potential that makes us who we are."

            "How did you get to be so wise." I asked in wonder, once she had finished. Her simple yet deeply complex reply was, "I wanted to be."

            An hour more passed, until Lavender finally shouted the words, "It's done! Now Jhudora will never be able to switch bodies with me , no matter how hard she tries!"

            "Yay! We did it!" I yelled with laughter

            "Now that that is taken care of, I believe there was a dream you wanted translated…" I explained my dream to Lavender in great detail, and then waited a few minutes until she finally spoke, seemingly having figured out what it meant.

            "The woman singing was your mother. Not your current mother, but the mother who created you. She had to leave our world, to go live in a separate one. But, before she left, she put you in the neopian pound, where your mother adopted you."

            "You mean qtdolphin1024 is not my real mother?!" I realized, startled

            "On the contrary. Even though she did not create you, she was the one who raised you, and the way I see it, that's what a mother is. She didn't want to tell you, because she thought that you would have the same reaction you just did. Speaking of your mother, both her and your sister are very worried about you! They have been looking all over for you. I will summon them here." Suddenly, Mom and Sweetlilcow appeared right in front of me. None of us said anything until we were all in a great, big, warm hug.

            "Where were you?!" my mom said in between kissing the top of my head "We looked all over for you! We were so worried!"

            "I'm here now." I assured her, and then told her my whole story. She was pretty quiet for most of it, until I came to the part where I found out that I was adopted.

            "I'm so sorry I never told you, honey!" she apologized

            "It's okay mom, I understand" I told her

            "Now, go on home as a happy family with your new petpet, Queenie!" Lavender instructed. I hugged my cobrall, and he licked me in response. We all said goodbye to Lavender, and then headed on our way home.

The End


End file.
